All Alone in a Box -Rewritten-
by Meles
Summary: Veneziano remembers so many things during his three years in the first world war. Terrible things. Things that caused permanent scars on his body, dreams, sometimes even nightmares, that would plague his sleep for years and cause him to lose his appetite. But there was one thing the Italian chose to remember.


******This is a rewritten version. The original can be found on my profile in all it's awfulness. ******

******Enjoy.******

* * *

><p>It had been the Battle of Caporetto. Italy had been attacked by Germany, the nation that they had used to be allied with before this war. The results were devastating. Veneziano could feel the loss of the 300,000 Italians as he retreated. His chest hurt. Veneziano swallowed hard as he quietly hoped that it had nothing to do with his brother, Romano. He shook the thought away and continued to run. To be honest, he had no idea where he was going. All he knew knew at this moment was how to run. After running for what seemed to be hours, Veneziano stopped and began to lean on a tree.<p>

He watched a drop of sweat fall from his face as he tried to catch his breath. He swallowed and began to cough. Each time he tried to take a breath, he coughed. He coughed and coughed, feeling his eyes tear up. He placed his hand over his mouth to try and stop it. When it was finally over, Veneziano took a breath and sighed, feeling worn out. He sighed and looked around. It was then he realized that he was a good distance into a forest. He blinked and began to walk deeper into the forest's heart. He soon came across a clearing and he paused.

There, in the clearing, was a box. On the box, it said: TOMATOES. Veneziano's eyes lit up and he quickly made his way over to the box. Upon opening it, however, Veneziano found that there were no traces of food inside. He gave a small whimper before looking around. There was no one in sight. But then Veneziano noticed some boot prints in the ground and the remains of what looked to be supplies. Maybe some of his men had come through here a bit ago. Veneziano almost began running again before another wave of coughs shook his body. He took a breath and sighed. He couldn't do this anymore, he was too weak. It'd be better if he just stopped and hid.

But where he could he hide? Then, an idea came to mind. Veneziano struggled to open the lid once more before climbing inside the box. After moving the lid back in place, the Italian began to make himself comfortable. He was silent for a second before a sharp pain hit him. He placed a hand over his stomach and winced. If only he had some pasta or even a tomato to stop the pain. Veneziano was tired and he wanted to sleep, though he knew he couldn't; he had to stay awake in case someone found him. Despite this however, Veneziano's eyelids quickly betrayed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Veneziano had been asleep for hours before waking up again. He yawned and tried to stretch his numb legs in what little space he had. He felt his stomach and realized that he wasn't hungry anymore and that the pain had finally subsided. It was a sign that his body had given up trying to entertain his human needs; he wasn't even thirsty. Veneziano shrugged, knowing from past experience he'd grow hungry again by tomorrow.<p>

That was when he heard it. A voice. Veneziano's heart beat faster when he learned that the voice was most certainly not in Italian. It was all in German. Despite this, Veneziano had no trouble knowing what the man was saying; he could make most of the foreign language out. He thought for a second and decided to eavesdrop on the German's thoughts. He seemed to be talking to himself, which Veneziano had already guessed. Then he heard it.

"Ich soll sein Kampfe ein Nachfahren von Rom jetzt." The voice said.

Veneziano's heart stopped once he translated it in his head. The man had said, "I'm supposed to be fighting a descended of Rome now."

This man must be Germany! Veneziano began to panic as he realized that he practically betrayed Germany! What would Germany do to him? Would he torture him? Would he take him prisoner? Would he try to kill him? What about all three? Fear quickly consumed the Italian and he pulled his knees into his chest, hoping that whatever the German did, he'd do it quickly.

When he heard something bump against the box, he couldn't help but scream. "Go away! Go away! I'm no one but a tomato box fairy!"

Unfortunately, these words only made the German's curiosity grow. Veneziano heard him try to open the box. Veneziano continued to shout, but the German kept on going. Veneziano eventually covered his ears and closed his eyes. Where was Romano? Where was his brother when he needed him? Soon enough, the sound of wood splintering could be heard and light flooded in, causing the Italian to wince and cry out a little. Veneziano remained frozen in place for a second before looking up.

Now, confusion replaced his fear.

"Holy Rome?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Just in case you forgot, this was inspired by what happened in the second episode of **Hetalia when Germany meets North Italy in a box that says 'tomatoes.' I remember being confused and wondering why he was even in the box in the first place. So, in the end, this was born.******  
><strong>****


End file.
